Death Hina?
by To the Hell with Trash Fics
Summary: Uma autora convencida, personagens OOCs, trash script. Isso é Death Note versão Love Hina! O povo de DN fica pobre e vai morar em uma pensão, com direito a Light fugido, Near raptado e Clodovil descendo à Terra trazendo consigo o dilúvio to-tal. Ripagem


**Capítulo ripado por: Yon, Mahou e Chibi.**

**Yon: Alô povo! Aqui trazemos nossa superestreia no FF~! ;D  
****Mahou: ****Só quero pedir uma coisa... Tem gente que lê e adora ripagens, mas fica no armário pra não magoar o autor ou fingir que não apóia... Ô meus filhos! Pelo menos manda uma review anônima! /o/  
Chibi: E que comece o massacre! -saca a serra elétrica-**

**[OBS: Esta fic - felizmente - não pertence ao FF. Foi pega em um site alternativo, onde muitas das trashes que vimos superam a suprema MERDA, das bem fedorentas. Infelizmente há um sistema que impede que o conteúdo das fics seja copiado, ou nosso repertório estaria atolado de fics daquele site. Para os curiosos, o site é Anime Spirit. Como conseguimos a fic? Simples, a própria autora postou este capítulo em um blog alternativo a qual não nos lembramos no momento. E, por alguma estranha razão, o final do capítulo postado no blog foi diferente do que foi postado no AS, então, ao maior estilo visual novel, mostraremos os dois finais.]**

**A coisa fica mais engraçada a partir da metade, okz. Pelo menos isso é o que nos disse Koi, após revisar. ;D [Koi, amor, te amamos, linduxo *3*]**

_**Título Original: **__**A Pensão Death Note  
Summary Original:**_ "O que aconteceria se todos os personagens (importantes) de Death Note fossem morar em uma pensão 5 estrelas à lá Love Hina? O.o Coisa boa é que não podia ser!

**---**

**Yooooo minnachan! [Chibi: Vish, lá vem o ataque de otakismo.] [Yon: Correção: é "minnasan" que se diz, ô inteligente. Minnachan simplesmente não existe, a não ser que você se refira a uma menina chamada Minna.]**

Shirohana-chan aqui, nya. **[Chibi: POOTAKEOPARIU, MEO, QUE NOME OTAKU RETARDOUS! E shiro hana, tipo, nariz branco? Enfiou a cara na torta de nata?][Mahou: Alguém mais aqui tem acessos de raiva com quem usa "nyah" o tempo todo?]** Espero gostem **[Mahou: Ela espera gostem? Nós esperamos morra, querida.][Yon: Ela está esperando o "Gostem" chegar, acho que é isso.][Chibi: Então, pode esperar deitada!]** da minha primeira fic aqui no AS! **[Yon: Então, decepcione-se, meu bem.][Chibi: É a primeira fic! Tá explicado! No AS só tem merda, mesmo.]** Bom, na verdade, na verdaaaade, não é minha primeira não, há uns três anos eu já tive conta aqui, mas a abandonei por vários motivos u.u" **[Mahou: Imagino os motivos... Entrou em depressão por não ter leitores, né? E criar uma conta nova vai totalmente mudar isso, né?]** Eu escrevia só sobre Naruto Shipuden etc **[Yon: "Shippuden" é com dois P's, só pra esclarecer. E esse "etc." é o quê? Existe um grupo básico de termos relativo à Naruto Shippuden? Shokay.]** e bastante shoujo **[-Chibi vomita-][-Yon vomita mais-][-Mahou vai buscar dois sacos e um rodo-]** também, mas de uns tempos pra cá venho mudando de opinião e agora meu favorito do kokoro **[Chibi: Seu favorito do Cocô-ro? Ela guarda os favoritos na merda, gentchhh! :O]** mesmo é DESU NOOTTO. **[-No comments.-]** xD Já leu minhas fics? **[Mahou: Felizmente, não.]** LOL, pavorosas, né? **[Yon: Finalmente falou algo certo! Vivas!\o/]** xD Dá um desconto inexperiente na época xD **[Mahou: QUEM era inexperiente na época? Você? Eu? Sua mãe? O desconto?][Yon: LOL! Ela tá pedindo um desconto inexperiente!][Chibi: Significa que quer uma putinha novata, que sai mais barato.]** E não esperem que eu escreva mais shoujos, agora sou yaoísta de carteirinha =P **[Chibi: Foda-se. -imagina uma carteirinha de identificação otaku, titulada "YAOÍSTA"-][Yon: Alok. Eu quero!] **mas adoro uma boa comédia nosense. **[Mahou: WRONG!][Yon: Nem esta palavra ESTUPIDAMENTE ESTÚPIDA ela sabe! NoNsense!!]**

E é isso que lerão aqui! ^.~ **[Yon: Ih, lá vem...][Mahou: Combinação super usada nas fics trashes: Nonsense + Script.][Chibi: Esqueceu o "= Merda", Mahou!]**

[/i] **[Mahou: alguém me explica o propósito DISSO? E ainda SUBLINHADO? O_õ][-Yon enchuta o [/i] perdido-]**

OBS: Gente, não vou mentir pra vocês. Eu não gosto da Misa. **[Yon: Novidade. Quem gosta?]** Nem um pouco. Sinto muito pelos fãs da Misa, eu respeito vocês, **[Yon: Se é que existem.]** mas ela vai sofrer um pouquinho nas minhas mãos, huhuhu. **[Yon: Oba, alguma coisa ao menos vai valer a pena pra se ler aqui.][Mahou: Pára, Yon, vai que tem fãs dela lendo.]** Mas tenho que admitir, apesar de odiá-la, eu AMO as roupas dela **[Chibi: Arranca e pega pra ti /o/]** *¬* GOTH GOTH GOTH **[Chibi: FUCK FUCK FUCK]**

Lengedas: **[Mahou: Ela põe as explicações e especificações no COMEÇO da fic? Tipo, pra gente tentar decorar e comparar enquanto acompanha o texto? Pf, vsf.]**

¹Okinawa = Okinawa é uma ilha do Japão, **[Yon: Não, amor, do Canadá.][Chibi: Pô, eu jurava que era no meio do ACRE!-piada interna detected-]** muito bonita, tipoe **[Mahou: Olá, "e" intruso! Pode me fazer o favor de sair desta palavra a qual não foi convidado?]** um ponto turístico. Robei **[Yon: "Robou" eu não sei, mas estou prevendo que essa fic tá pronta para roUbar minha sanidade.]** a idéia de Love Hian **[Chibi: LOVE HIAN! Love Hina já era uma merda, agora ela inventou um novo seinen! "As crônicas românticas de Love Hian"! –Imagina o Hidan na pensão Hinata- WTF.]** kkkkkkkkkkk **[Mahou: Isso não teve graça. E, sério, quem usa "kkk" para rir numa fic?][Yon: Hmmm... O Ryuuk? o.o']**

²Gothic Lolita = Eu acho difícil ter alguém lendo que não sabe o que é, então não vou explicar xD **[Yon: Se ela não vai explicar, por que porras loks está no meio das legendas???][Mahou: Tem que ser muito IDIOTA pra ler Death Note e desconhecer o termo "Gótico". Vide Mello e Misa, as loiras góticas da série.]** O fato é que eu REALMENTE tenho uma roupa Gothic Lolita, sper tudo!! *0* **[Yon: Ah, jura? Shokay, perua.][Chibi: "SPER" TUDO! /O/ Esperma tudo? Você tem uma Goth Loli toda esporrada? Mewdews! Vá lavar a porra, menina!]**

³Meu antigo número de telefone. xD **[Chibi: Agora forçou. Tipo, "Se interessou, me liga, fikdik, okz ;D"?]**

*Minha Fic antiga da Akatsuki. **[Mahou: Akatsuki = Tema + usado para fics RPG, Trash e Nonsense. Óbvio. Qualquer um busca a Akatsuki quando não sabe escrever.]**

**Pra quem não conhece, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni – ou apenas Higurashi – é um anime de terror, destaque para as garotas psicóticas que adoram **[Chibi: ..."Fuder o/com o Keiichi."]** matar seus próprios amigos e saírem por aí dando risadas maníacas – eu imito direitinho a risada delas xD **[Chibi: ORLY? Fuck it.]**

***Referência ao Lucky Channel, do anime Lucky Star. É tipo um showzinho imitando um programa de TV onde fãs mandam cartas para a apresentadora. O Lucky Channel aparece nos intervalos do anime, só pra acrescentar um pouco de graça ;3** [Chibi: Acrescentar, onde? Essa porra nem graça tem pra acrescentar algo.][Yon: O engraçado é que ela nem usou esse Lucky Channel na fic! Por que bostinhas ela o incluiu nas legendas? O_õ]**

---

**INTRODUÇÃO...**

Era uma tarde tranquila na maravilhosa ilha de Okinawa¹. **[Mahou: Lá vem a especificação antes do texto... Agora imagino quem ia se dar o trabalho de ficar subindo a página pra achar o significado.]** Podia-se ver casais de velhinhos passeando, crianças brincando, **[Yon: Estamos em Okinawa ou na pracinha do coreto numa tarde de domingo?]** e uma entediada garota vestindo Gothic Lolita². **[Yon: Ah, não, então estamos no meio de Shibuya numa segunda-feira.]** Espere, Gothic Lolita em Okinawa? Er, tem algo errado aí... **[Yon: Eu sei o que tá errado: A fic em si existir.][Mahou: Coisa mais escrota numa fic trash = Um narrador que se contradiz.][-Chibi dorme e baba-]**

A menina tinha cabelos longos e negros, lisos e grossos **[Chibi: "Grossos, grandes, compridos e com uma veia pulsante..."]**, típicos de uma japonesa de sangue **[Mahou: -imagina uma japa sangrando- Vá comprar um absorvente, minha filha.]**, assim como olhos castanho-escuro beirando o negro. Carregava uma sombrinha branca cheia de babados e todas aquelas tralhas que Lolitas usam, chamando a atenção de todos aonde quer que fosse. **[Yon: Descrição demasiada detalhada, tá se exibindo.][Mahou: MA-RY-SUE. Deixa eu matar, deixa?]**

O nome dela? Ninguém sabia, mas ela se autodenominava "Shirohana-chan". **[Mahou: Ah. E esse não é o nome da criatura, mesmo? Tipo, da autora?]** Os moradores reconheciam o nome como o sobrenome de uma família **[Chibi: "... Ricaça, cheia de mafiosos e que trabalhava no tráfico de escravos sexuais."]** tradicional da ilha, mas ninguém nunca a viu acompanhada de um adulto ou qualquer pessoa que aparentava ser seu parente. Ela sempre andava sozinha. **[Mahou: Você é autora-participante ou personagem? Se decide, mulher!]**

Shirohana-chan: Putz, meu, chega de enrolação. Os leitores querem ver Death Note, e não uma biografia minha completa nya. ¬¬x **[Mahou: Então por que SÓ o que lemos até agora refere-se a você?] [Chibi: Carai, meu, a bosta ainda é em Script. E com emoticons. Licença aí que eu vou me matar.][Yon: ... Na primeira vez que eu li, entendi que "nenhuma biografia dela completa o 'nyah'".]**

(Mas é você quem está escrevendo!¬¬")**[Mahou: Apóio o narrador.][Yon: Narrador com emotes = ò-ó9]** Certo, certo. *caham*... Como eu dizia, ela era uma garota misteriosa e excêntrica. **[Yon: Lê-se: Emo e esquisita.]** O que estaria fazendo andando vestida daquela maneira por um lugar como aquele? **[Chibi: Obviamente, procurando clientes para seus serviços pagos.]**

Shirohana-chan: Óbvio, estou colando panfletos nya. u_ú *mostra um bolo de papel **[Yon: Só eu imaginei um bolo sabor papel?]** e continua seu caminho, colando-os em postes, paredes, vitrines, e na cara de quem passasse perto demais* **[Chibi: Haha. Me cago de rir.]**

Desisto de narrar com essa garota! *pega o chapéu e vai embora* **[Mahou: Uma sábia decisão.]**  
Shirohana-chan: Lindo, perdi meu narrador nya. ¬¬ Ao menos, vou mostrar para os leitores o que diz o meu panfleto...

**Pensão Shirohana 5 Estrelas!**

**Localização privilegiada~ Em frente à bahía de Okinawa [-Yon não se aguenta mais de rir pela criatura misturar 'Bahia' com 'baía'-]**

**Mais de 20 dormitórios disponíveis**

**Fontes de águas termais – ofurôs ao ar livre! [-Mahou detecta farsenvice-]**

**Informações, contate Shirohana ~ 48-0023³ [Mahou: ISSO é um número de telefone? Só se for do Japão, né, bem?]**

**Site ~ ****.jp**** [Yon: Sem comentários para o panfleto. E jogando isso no Word, o bagulho vira link clicável. WEIRD.] [Chibi: Clica aê, vamos ver pra onde vai! /o/][Mahou: Hmmm, será que o FF bloqueia? -vê a formatação- Sim, bloqueia. Ah, foda-se.]**

---

Em algum lugar, naquele mesmo país... (esqueci a cidade onde o Light mora o_o") **[Yon: Região de Kantou, hello!] [Mahou: Bela especificação! "Naquele mesmo país!" Ela falou sério ou tava fazendo graça?][Chibi: Vindo dessa retardada, deve ter sido sério, mesmo.]**

Uma moça loira batia à porta alegremente. **[Chibi: O que picas enlouquecidas o Mello tá fazendo ali? O_õ][Yon: OMG! O Mello dormiu com o Light?! NÃÃÃO! D8][-Mahou imagina Mello batendo à porta com a música 'Hotel Room Service' ao fundo-]**

Misa: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT~! ^0^ **[Mahou: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK~!][Yon: Ah, que bom, é a outra loira.][Chibi: Aposto que ela tá nua, esperando o Light abrir pra pular nele~!][Yon: Chibi, pára. D8]**

Light: *voz vinda de dentro do quarto* DEIXA. EU. DORMIR.** [Chibi: "Sua vadia ninfomaníaca, só pensa em sexo, não vê que preciso de um tempo de descanço?!"][Yon: "L e eu trabalhamos pra caralho ontem, estou acabado e não consigo sentar!"]**

Misa: *carinha triste* **[Mahou: Resolveu chutar os emotes e partir para a 'expressão entre estrelinhas'?]** Mas, amoooreee! Não é justo, você ficou só quatro noites trabalhando sem dormir! **[Yon: Lê-se: Quatro noites trabalhando com o L sem dormir!]** Nem é tanto assim!**[Chibi: "Eu sei que você aguenta mais, vai!"]**

Light: MISA. VÁ. SE. DANAR. **[Yon: Pela primeira vez, apóio uma fala da beesha!/o/][-Chibi se junta à Yon e as duas começam a saltitar-]**

Misa: *começa a chorar baixinho* M... Mas... i.i

Ryuuk: *atravessa a parede e vê Light estirado na cama com a cara afundada na almofada **[Chibi: ..."descabelado, sem as calças e com o resto das roupas surradas."]*** K-k-k... Você fez ela chorar. Agora que não vai conseguir dormir mesmo. **[Chibi: "Ela vai virar o Hulk, rasgar as roupas e te engolir vivo!"]** xD

Light: *vira o rosto **[- Mahou imagina o rosto de Light girando 360°-: Chama o exorcista!]** e olha para ele* O que quer dizer com isso? **[Chibi: Derrr!]**

Misa: *choro tão alto que quebra os vidros **[Mahou: E onde caralhos tem vidro ali? Eles não estavam separados por paredes e uma porta?]*** BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Light-kun não ama a Misa-Misa!! **[Yon: ÓBVIO! Agora que tu percebeu, guria?]** TTOTT

Light: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?! *afunda a cara de novo e tapa os ouvidos* **[Yon: Tapa os ouvidos como, se a cara tá afundada? Ele dá o comando de voz e as orelhas se fecham? –imagina a cena e se caga de rir-]**

Ryuuk: Que tal essa... Você matou meio mundo de criminosos. **[Chibi: Ryuuk rulez /o/]**

Light: Eu não pedi a sua opinião. **[Yon: Bota o cavalinho! – essa só quem vê Pânico na TV vai entender. :B]** ¬¬ O que eu faço pra me livrar dessa praga?! **[Chibi: Praga é essa fic de merda. –acende uma e fuma-]**

Misa continua chorando cada vez mais alto. **[-Mahou imagina a mandíbula de Misa escancarando-se de forma crescente-]**

Ryuuk: Muda de casa e não conta pra ela, ué. xD **[Mahou: Nossa. Que genialidade.]**

Light: ...! *aparece uma lâmpada sobre sua cabeça* **[Yon: Sim! Acendeu o Light! Sacaram? Luz, Light, lâmpada, acender! Ok, parei.] **É isso! *levanta e vai até o computador* **[Mahou: A inteligência dos personagens da série se fora completamente.][Yon: Nesse tipo de trash todo mundo fica burro, só o personagem favorito do autor e o próprio autor têm a capacidade de raciocínio.]**

---

Em algum lugar, naquela mesma cidade... **[-Mahou se mata com a mediocridade da narração-]**

Um rapaz um tanto descabelado **[Yon: ... "Ofegante, suado e visivelmente corado"...][Chibi: Discabelô o palhaço?]** e com olheiras encontrava-se sentado à cadeira devorando alguns doces, quando alguém bate à porta.

L: Hai.

A porta se abre e Watari entra. **[Mahou: "SERVIÇO DE QUARTO!/O/"][Yon: Mahou, não faça essas imagens perturbadoras virem à minha mente. D8]**

Watari: L, recebi informações de que Light Yagami pretende se mudar. **[Yon: Nossa. A beesha mal levantou a bunda da cama pra acessar o computador e os fodões lá já sabem que ela pretende se mudar.]**

L: *comendo* **[Chibi: O quê? °-°]** É mesmo...? 9.9 Talvez seja melhor ir atrás dele **[Yon: Ui.]**, deve continuar sob minha observação.

Watari: Vai instalar câmeras e escutas na nova casa dele também? **[Yon: "Sim, incluindo no quarto, no banheiro e dentro do armário, pois não sei quando ele poderá sair de lá."]**

L: *pega outro doce* Pode ser... Onde ele vai morar? 9.9

Watari: Bom, ele estava acessando uma página na Internet falando qualquer coisa sobre uma pensão cinco estrelas... **[Mahou: Eles sabem as páginas que o Light acessa. Até parece. Se fosse assim, Kira seria preso faz tempo, eles veriam quando ele acessa as páginas dos criminosos... Ah, esqueci, isso é Trash Fic, coerência e originalidade 0%.]**

L: Ótimo. Arrume minhas malas. **[Yon:"Vai, beesha, tô mandando!"][Chibi: "Não esquece de separar minhas calcinhas por ordem de cor, okz?"]** 9.9

Watari: ...??? O.õ **[-O cérebro de Mahou dá pau ao que ela tenta imaginar Watari com esta expressão no rosto-]**

**[-Mahou tenta se matar com a mediocridade da fic em si. Depois, lembra-se de que está ripando uma fic trash e muda de idéia-]**

---

Sede da SPK... **[Yon: Super imaginei uma SPK se arrastando de sede num deserto, clamando por água.] [Chibi: SPK – ****S****alvem-nos da ****P****oota do ****K****ira! /o/][Yon: Poota do Kira? Quem, a Misa ou a Takada? Ou o Mikami?][Chibi: É o Kira que é a poota, mesmo. /o/]**

Um garoto alvo **[Yon: Super imaginei² o Near usando uma camisa com aqueles círculos concêntricos de tiro ao alvo o_õ][Mahou: Pois eu visualizei o Mello de espião observando o Near com um binóculo, indentificando-o como "alvo da missão". -LOL]** estava sentado no chão, rodeado de brinquedos. Todos os outros membros haviam saído para uma pausa no almoço. **[Mahou: Que perigo. Daqui a pouco chega o chocólatra, joga ele na mesa e o estupra.][Chibi: Eu vou gostar. 8D][Yon: Eu tb! 8D] **Naturalmente, Near ficou, já que **[Yon:... "Seu único propósito de vida é ser abusado por Mello."][Chibi: ..."A autora é tarada por yaoi e forçou a situação para nos dar fanservice."]** ele não é um ser humano normal e não se aliment--- AI! **[Chibi: Doeu, amor? Tenta relaxar e não contrai, okz.]***apanha da autora*. **[Mahou: A autora é quem merece apanhar por escrever uma fic escrota dessa.]** Tá, tá, ele é fofo, puro e perfeito. **[Chibi: Discordo com o "puro". Ele deixou de ser puro há quatro anos, no Wammy. *0*]** ¬¬ Como eu ia dizendo, repentinamente ouvem-se tiros vindos do corredor e chutes na porta. **[Mahou: "Abre a pooorta, Mariquinha!"] [Yon: "Querida, chegay!"][Chibi: "ABRE, SUA PUTA, CÊ TAVA ME TRAINDO COM O MATT, QUE EU SEI!"]**

Near: *olha para a porta* ... **[Chibi:"Quem é a perua dando alok no meu território?"] **e.e **[Mahou: Esse é um dos únicos emotes TOLERÁVEIS para Near. Não que emotes em si sejam toleráveis em fics.]**

A porta cai no chão depois de ser tão chutada **[Mahou: A porta não se aguentou, coitada. Vou denunciar o agressor por maus tratos!]** e Mello aparece empunhando uma pistola (ui). **[Yon: FALEI! Agora ele joga o moleque com tudo sobre a mesa e fode com ele sem dó.][Chibi: ............... -YES! –cata a pipoca, o refri e senta-]**

Mello: HÁ!! Que sorte a minha! **[Mahou:"Achei uma moedinha!"]** Bem uma hora **[Mahou: "Bem" manda beijos e diz que infelizmente seu encontro em uma hora deverá ser adiado.]** em que você está aqui sozinho!! 8D **[Yon: Que situaçãozinha mais forçada. E não imagino o Mello fazendo "8D".][Chibi: Numa fic trash, eu imagino.]**

Near: ... **[Yon: ..."Bobinho! Por que acha que eu desativei o sistema de segurança? Tava te esperando! ;D"]** e.e

Mello: *se aproximando apontando a **[Chibi: Pica? °-°]** arma **[Yon: Li "arma" como armada. Meu veio uma "pica armada" à cabeça depois de ler seu comment, que EURI... XD][-Chibi semija de rir-]** para Near* O que acha, branquelo?!** [Chibi: "Grande d+ pra você?"]** Eu posso te torturar **[Mahou: Lê-se: Estuprar.]** aqui e ninguém nunca vai saber de nada!! **[Chibi: "Só todos os usuários do RedTube, é claro. –saca câmera-"]** 8D

Near: ... e.e

Mello: *chega na frente de Near apontando a **[Chibi: Pica! /o/]** arma pra sua cabeça* **[Yon: Agora foi "pica armada pra sua cabeça" -LOLZ]** Você poderá gritar **[Yon: ..."De dor e prazer" /o/]** o quanto quiser, mas ninguém vai vir salvar você de mim!! 8D **[Mahou: Imaginei o Geovanni de Super-Homem invadindo a sala, tomando o Near nos braços e voando pra longe. -MINDFUCK] [Chibi: Sério, o duplo sentido aqui tá demais. Demais até pra mim, se é possível.]**

Near: ... e.e **[Mahou: Poutz, que Near mais boneca-inflável-muda.][Chibi: Vamos espetá-lo como uma agulha e ver se ele sai voando!]**

Mello: ... ¢RLH05 **[Chibi: Caralhos digo eu! Por que porras a censura em forma de caracteres semelhantes?! Já escreveu tanta merda, um caralho a mais ou a menos não faz a mínima diferença, ora bolas peludas! –surtando-]**!! Por que você não demonstra reação, desgraçado?!?! **[Yon:"Por que não treme diante de minha pica armada na sua cabeça?!"]** Ò____Ó **[Chibi: ..."Ah, já sei o que te fará reagir! –joga ele sobre e mesa e rasga a roupa-"]**

Near: De certa forma, tudo o que você me falou até agora pareceu estranhamente... Pervertido. e.e **[Yon: Aí, ó! Até o Near que é a vítima da história percebeu. Essa autora merece a forca. A forca tripla.]**

Mello: *corando* ORAS, SEU **[Mahou: ..."Viadinho cu doce!"]**...!!! Ò/////Ó" **[Yon: Agora me expliquem a razão de um emote corado se a atual expressão já foi especificada.]** I-Isso é culpa da autora, que é fã de MelloNear!!! **[Mahou: E o óbvio é descoberto! Agora tudo faz sentido. E que Mello é esse, que cora e gagueja, com o Near vulnerável bem em sua frente?][Chibi: Síndrome de Hinata?]**

(Ei, não me põe no meio. u_ú) **[Yon: Você mesma entrou, querida.][Chibi: -Ui.]**

Matt: *aparece do nada **[Mahou: Podia dizer "entrou pela porta". Mas o Matt TEM que aparecer no ar, né? O Nada diz que não deixará mais este puto pegar carona.]** e olha em volta* Mello? É agora? **[Yon:"... que eu completo o trio e formamos a suruba?"][Chibi: ..."Que eu arranco a calça e como ele?"]** o.o"

Mello: *se vira **[Mahou: ..."De bruços"...]** para ele* Não, sua besta **[Yon: Juro que li "beesha"!! O_o]**... É no ano que vem! **[Chibi: Vai fazê-lo esperar tudo isso? Precisa de tanto tempo assim? Fresca! Cu doce!] **Ù_Ú"

Matt: Ah, tá. *volta atrás* **[-...-]**

Mello: MATT, EU ESTOU SENDO IRÔNICO! É AGORA! **[Chibi: ..."Tira essa roupa logo e me come, porra!!"]** *explodindo de raiva* **[-Mahou imagina a cabeça de Mello abrindo e entrando em erupção-]**

Matt: Aaaah, entendi! xP **[Yon: Poutz, que emoticon escroto pra uma cara COOL como o Matt usar!]** *pega um saco de batatas e joga por cima do Near* **[Mahou: Saco de batatas. Lindo.]**

Near: ...! o.o *preso no saco* **[Yon: Ou eu vi duplo sentido onde não devia, ou essa autora é retardada. Acho que ambos.]**

Mello: Agora, vamos embora antes que alguém volte e nos veja. **[Mahou: Ah, claro. Quando o povo da SPK voltar, NINGUÉM vai notar a falta do líder, nem a porta escancarada no chão.][Chibi: Nem as roupas rasgadas no chão, nem os "vestígios" nas paredes, nem os...][-Mahou tapa a boca de Chibi-]**

Matt: *carregando o saco atrás das costas* **[Chibi: Tentei visualizar a cena no segundo sentido e CAGUEI TIJOLOS! XD][Yon: ??? –tenta imaginar também- WTF! /MINDFUCK! -semija-][Mahou: Kinojo, vocês duas. .___.]** Certo, chefe! **[Mahou: Só falta botar uma coleira no Matt e fazê-lo chamar a loira de "mestre".][Chibi: BONDAGE/S&M? Uh, delícia! /o/]**

---

Enquanto isso, na frente da pensão Shirohana... **[Mahou: Não nos livramos da louca ainda! Fujam para o ACRE!][Chibi: LOL! Você também lê desciclopédia?! XD]**

Shirohana-chan: Aaah, me sinto tão realizada... **[Yon: ..."finalmente, tive minha primeira menstruação! Agora sou uma mulher de verdade!"]** nya. Desde aquele catastrófico dia dos namorados na Akatsuki* **[Mahou: Repito: Akatsuki, os reis do trash. Sinto pena de Kishimoto.]**, não fico tão próxima de personagens queridos... E agora tenho a chance de **[Chibi: ..."comê-los um a um, acompanhados de calda de chocolate!"]** morar com eles! Huhuhu~ ^^ Eu já sabia que ELES viriam, eu sempre soube, hohohoho **[Yon: Putz, menina, se decide. Você é autora-avatar, OC-Mary-Sue, o Light ou o L? Tipo, sabe de tudo, planeja tudo, prevê tudo.][Mahou: Acho que ela usa a bola de cristal que o Near usou depois da morte do L, pra adivinhar o plot inteiro do anime antes de sua própria aparição e além...]**... Afinal, eu é quem estou escrevendo a história ò.~/ nya **[Mahou: Alguém faça-a parar de usar "nya" no final das frases. DÁ VONTADE DE MATAR! Ela está fazendo propagando do Nyah Fanfiction, por acaso?!][Yon: Nah, Nyah FanFiction tá muito acima do nível dela. Ela postou isso num blog tosco e no AS, lembra? Só merda.][Chibi: Pior que isso, só fic pelo Orkut. :B]**

Logo os novos moradores vão chegando um a um, carregando suas malas. **[Mahou: Todos são novos moradores? Até o Mello, a ovelha, etc? Quando e como decidiram isso? E como chegaram lá tão rapidamente, se estavam em Kantou e a bagaça é em Okinawa??? Fic trash serve pra não ter sentido.]**

Light: *olhando em volta* Hum, nada mal. **[Yon: "Esse lugar é um loosho! Ar-ra-sou, perua!"]** Aqui, poderei "trabalhar" sem ser incomodado... :) **[Mahou: Lê-se: Dar pro L sem a loira por perto.]**

L: *aparece* Trabalhar em quê, Light? 9.9** [Mahou: Esse '9.9' tá me irritando. Assim como o 'e.e' e o 'Nya'.][-Chibi faz 9.9, e.e e Nyah para ver a reação de Mahou-]**

Light: *pula **[Chibi: (8)"pula, filha da pula, pula, pula! Pula, filha da pula!"]** pro lado, assustado* HEIN? L?? Errr... Eu quis dizer ESTUDAR **[Yon: ..."Seu corpinho!"]** sem ser incomodado... Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui?! **[Mahou: Boa pergunta. O que caralhos alados estão todos fazendo lá? O que EU ainda estou fazendo aqui?]**

L: Vim morar aqui **[Yon: ..."com você, meu amor. Tentando me evitar, é?]**, oras. 9.9 **[Mahou: Curto e grosso, rápido e direto.][Yon: É por isso que todas amamos ele. ;D]**

Light: *pensando* Droga! Nem aqui eu vou ter sossego! **[Chibi: "Me livro de uma loira ninfomaníaca e ganho um detetive ninfomaníaco!"][Mahou: Haha, sifudeo.][Yon: Pessoalmente, não vejo desvantagem alguma em se livrar da Misa e ganhar o L. :3]**

Misa: *pula de dentro de um das malas do Light* **[Mahou: A Misa coube dentro da mala do Light. Contorcionismo, comofas.]** SURPRESA AMOOOR! Eu vim **[Chibi: ..."pra foder"...]** com você! 8D

Light: Meu Death Note... Estava nessa mala... **[Yon: "Junto com meu gel e meu lubrificante..."]** E você a esvaziou... *rosto sombrio***[Chibi: "Agora tôfu! O que vou fazer sem meu lubrificante?! -olhar furtivo para L-"]**

Misa: *recuando* Creeedo, mor! Que meeedo! . **[Mahou: Impressão minha ou isso foi uma referência ao mangá?][Yon: Correto. Volume 8, capítulo 62, página 19, 2º quadro.][Chibi: Pootz, Yon, que vício. O.o]**

Shirohana-chan: *observando-os escondida no matinho **[Chibi: ..."fazendo algo que não devia."]*** Shimatta! **[Mahou: Concordo, por que tu não vai num poço e "shimatta"?]** Que droga, eu pensei que essa vadia não viria... Era pra eu ser a única garota daqui nya! Mas tudo bem, eu dou um jeito de me livrar dela **[Yon: ..."E ficar com todo o elenco masculino só pra mim."]**... u.ú

Mello aparece com Matt logo atrás (ui). **[Mahou: Essa aí não tem jeito. A autora, quero dizer. Não as beeshas.]**

Mello: Ei, aqui parece ser um bom lugar pra... **[Chibi: ..."comer o albino longe de testemunhas."][Yon: ..."Realizar meus fetiches doentios com Near, afastado da civilização."]** *vê o L* OMG, Matt, é o L!! O_O *começa a chacoalhar um dos ombros de Matt **[Mahou: Falando assim, parece que ele tem muitos ombros.][Chibi: LOL! Tipos aqueles aliens dos hentais, com muito tentáculos?!][-Yon tenta imaginar Matt cheio de tentáculos /pifa-]**, interrompendo seu game*

Matt: *pausa o jogo e tira o cigarro da boca **[Yon: Eu juro que vi outra coisa no lugar de "cigarro".]*** Cumé? **[Chibi: Eu juro que li "Cumê". Tantas possibilidades de trocadilhos invadiram minha mente...]** *vê o L* ZOMFG!! O___O

L: Olá. Ah, vocês eram do orfanato, não eram? **[Chibi: ..."Eram sim, eu me lembro, já passei a mão em um de vocês..."][-Mahou dorme-]**

Mello: ... *cem palavras* **[Mahou: ÉPICA FALHA QUE FODE COM A SENTENÇA!/O/]**

Light: Era só o que me faltava, um bando de fãs do L. ¬¬ **[Yon: Você se inclui nessa, né, gatz?][Chibi: Eu me incluo! /o/ E tu também, Yon!]**

Matt: Mello... Eu não quero estragar seu momento de idolatria... **[Mahou: ..."Mas acho que a bolsa estourou..."]** Mas o sequestrado tá se mexendo... **[Chibi: "E tá me cutucando aqui embaixo, faça alguma coisa antes que eu tenha uma ereção."][Yon: Isso faz pensar... Em que posição ele está segurando o saco?][Chibi: LOL LI SEU COMENTÁRIO E PENSEI BESTEIRA –secagaderir-]**

Todos olham para o saco que Matt **[Mahou: Eu li "Todos olham para o saco DE Matt õ_o kimedo.][Chibi: -nãoconseguerespirar-]** carrega, que no mesmo instante se rasga e Near cai no chão. **[Mahou: Que bom que depois eu reli a maneira certa. Seria estranho visualizar o saco do Matt se rasgando e o Near caindo de dentro. MUITO estranho.][-Yon tenta visualizar a cena descrita por Mahou e caga pedras de barro de rir-]**

Near: ...uff! *bate a cara no chão* **[Yon: Isso foi uma referência a Poisoned?]**

Shirohana-chan: *ainda escondida* Ah!! Não machuquem meu anjinho! ó.ò **[Mahou: Por que essa criatura faz tanta questão de aparecer?! Vá embora e nos faça feliz!]**

Todos: *olhando para Mello e Matt* ¬¬ **[Chibi: "Seus putos, raptaram o garoto e iam comê-lo só vocês, né? Nem pra dividir com a gente, hein?"][Mahou: E quem seriam "todos"? A Misa, o L, o Light e o Ryuuk?]**

Mello: Quê? **[Chibi: "Ai, gentch, que tem de mal raptar um albino, enfiar num saco e trazer pro meio do nada?"]**

Near: *olhando em volta* Para onde vocês me trouxeram **[Yon: ..."desta vez? Já não bastava o lance do fetiche por necrotérios?]**? e.e

Light: Ô Melldonna, **[Mahou: Supra-imaginei o Mello cantando e dançando "Jump" vestido como a Madonna.][Yon: Mas isso todo mundo já imaginou! Imagina ele de Marilyn Monroe ou coisa assim!]** o que você pretendia trazendo o seu rival à força pra cá? -.-" **[Mahou: Pootz, que pergunta óbvia. Você é mais inteligente que isso, Light. Ah, sim, esqueci, em fics trash a inteligência de todos é drenada.]**

Matt: *liga o game de novo* **[Mahou: "Ligar de novo"? Mas ele não estava só pausado? Coerência, meu amor, onde se meteste? Na bunda da autora?]** Ah, ele não consegue passar um minuto sem culpar o Near de alguma coisa que dá errado na vida dele, ou falar mal do Near, ou destruir os brinquedos do Near **[Yon: ..."Ou chutar as partes do Near, ou rasgar a camisa do Near, ou bater na bunda do Near..."]**. É um saco. Não aguenta ficar muito tempo **[Chibi:..."sem comê-lo. Parece um coelho filho da puta."] **longe dele. **[Yon: Nossa, o Matt tá sabendo das coisas, hein? Aposto que ele ajuda o Mello a estuprá-lo.]**

Mello: Matt, CALA A BOCA. **[Mahou: "Mais uma palavra e tu vai dormir no sofá hoje."]** ¬¬x

Light: Putz, que obsessão. **[Yon: Isso se chama "fixação sexual"!]**

Mello: *saca a arma* Quer morrer, playboyzinho? ò.ó **[Mahou: "Perdeu, prêibói!"]**

L: Vamos parar com a violência. **[Chibi: "Não quero estragar minhas unhas apartando vocês, acabo de lixar."]** A partir de hoje, vamos todos conviver no mesmo lugar, juntos, então é bom tentarmos nos entender. 9.9 **[Mahou: L, a voz da razão, a luz que desce sobre todos e acalma o povo.][Yon: É, nem parece que foi ele que desceu na porrada quando estava algemado no Light...]**

Mello: Tá, tá. *guarda a arma* **[Chibi: Onde? No cú?][-Yon imagina tiras cercando bandidos e tirando as pistolas de seus respectivos cús- O_õ]** *fala baixinho* Mas é só porque o L disse. u.ú **[Mahou: "E porque ele vai me recompensar por isso mais tarde, não é? –sorriso safado-"]**

Light: Então, cadê o anfitrião dessa bagaça? **[Mahou: Agora, surge a autora-Robert com efeitos especiais e deixa todos admirados.]**

**[FINAL 1: A reencarnação de Clodovil desce à Terra!] **

Repentinamente, nuvens negras cobrem o lugar e tudo escurece. **[Mahou: Não, amore. Se nuvens negras cobrem o lugar, fica tudo claro.]** Trovões começam a ser ouvidos tais como relâmpagos de cor violeta [?] **[Chibi: São ouvidos relâmpagos de cor violeta? Que mágico!][Yon: Daqui a pouco serão vistas melodias angelicais e inaladas cores cheias de glitter!]** e uma risada maníaca ao estilo Higurashi** ressoa. **[Chibi: "E então, chega uma Shion-godzila rindo e pisoteia todos."]**

Misa: Waaah! É o fim do mundo!! **[Mahou: Com uma fic dessas, pode até ser...]** . *se esconde atrás do Light*

Uma pequena fresta se abre na nuvem negra e uma luz começa a descer, e junto com ela, uma silhueta. Uma silhueta que vai clareando e se torna... Nada mais nada menos... **[#Koi#: "Que Clodovil, em pessoa! Só ele mesmo para causar tamanho alvoroço descendo à Terra, com direito a relâmpagos violeta purpurinados e risadas escandalosas. 'Vejam e aprendam com o mestre, meu bem.'"][Yon: Agradecimentos ao Koi por se intrometer no meio da ripagem. Ele não é tudo de bom, meninas?*-*] **Que Shirohana-chan! Peraí, se ela tava no meio do mato agora há pouco, como foi parar no céu? O.o **[Mahou: Nem mesmo a autora tem explicação para as próprias falhas.]**

Todos: *observando a menina descendo do céu, todos com gotas enormes na cabeça*

Shirohana-chan: Saudações, ningens! **[Yon: Que má! Chamou-os de "ninguéns"! E ainda se diz uma fã!]** Vocês serão as vítimas... digo, os sortudos que terão o privilégio de habitarem a maravilhosa PENSÃO SHIROHANA!! *0* **[Chibi: Semata.]**

*Silêncio – barulhinho de grilo ao fundo* Crii... crii... crii... **[- Mahou se enforca pela narração escrota -]**

Shirohana-chan: Aff, gente. Demorou duas horas pra eu preparar essa entrada triunfal –nyah. **[Mahou: E por que esteve há poucos segundos no meio do mato, minha filha?! Deu uma parada nas preparações pra mijar nos arbustos?][Yon: Não imagino alguém se concentrando em mirar no arbusto enquanto observa os inquilinos.]** Mostrem que estão surpresos, senão eu fico sem graça! .

Todos: *gota*

Light: Ei, menina... Não temos tempo para gracinhas. Fala onde está o dono do lugar que precisamos falar com ele. **[Chibi: "Não tenho grana, vou tentar persuadir o fulano a receber serviços sexuais como pagamento."]**

Shirohana-chan: Eu sou a dona da pensão! ^^

Light: *olha pra ela de cima a baixo* Quantos anos você tem, pirralha? **[Chibi: "Vou ter de foder uma pirralha para pagar o aluguel? Que nojo, ela tem vagina!"]**

Shirohana-chan: Primeiro, eu não sou uma pirralha. Já escrevo lemon. **[DEUSES! Essa coisa aí escreve lemon?! Deve ser o fim do mundo! –sai correndo pra porcurar um abrigo-]** u.ú Segundo, em idade humana, eu tenho 15 anos nya. **[Yon: E tu não é humana, meu bem? É o que? Um animal? Um vegetal? Um mineral? Um alien com tentáculos escondidos?][Chibi: Ela tem 15 anos?! Eu sou mais nova e tenho muito mais senso que essa criatura!]**

L: Onde estão seus pais, senhorita? 9.9

Shirohana-chan: Meus pais? Eu não tenho pais. =/ **[Yon: Também, se eu fosse mãe de uma guria assim, me matava.]**

Matt, Mello, Near e L: Bem vinda ao clube. *gota* **[Mahou: O grupo Wammy lamentando o fato de serem órfãos = Mindfuck.]**

Misa: *olhando para as roupas de Gothloli de Shirohana* Oooh... Mas que garotinha mais paga-pau! . **[Mahou: E esse pontinho, saiu de onde? Do nariz da autora, pra não dizer outra coisa?]**

Shirohana-chan: Vá se ferrar, sua oxigenada. ¬¬ **[Yon: Pela primeira vez, concordo com a autora retardada!][Chibi: Pior que é! /o/] **Bem, de qualquer forma, eu sou a dona e vocês são meus inquilinos agora! **[Yon: Lê-se: "Eu sou sua mestra e vocês são meus escravos sexuais agora!"] **MUAHAHAHA!! \o/ **[Mahou: Stickman, o emote perfeito para descrever uma risada maléfica.]**

Todos: ................................................................ .___________." **[Mahou: E esta foi a fala mais digna de toda a fic.][Yon: Não quero imaginá-los fazendo esta expressão.]**

Shirohana-chan: E agora, venham comigo~! Vou mostrar-lhes os cômodos e seus quartos **[Chibi: ..."Onde vocês deverão foder uns aos outros para o meu bel-prazer voyeur!"]**! :3 *sai saltitante em direção à entrada*

Mello: Isso vai dar em m3rd4... ¬¬" **[Chibi: DE NOVO, PALAVRÕES CENSURADOS POR CARACTERES?! AHH, TOMÁ NOCÚ!][-Yon enfia um pirulito na boca de Chibi para que ela se acalme-]**

Matt: Só. *fumando **[Mahou: ..."um baseado."][Yon: ..."O pau do Mello."]***

**[FINAL 2: Os inquilinos ficam no vácuo e fazem um caça ao tesouro!]**

Misa: *procurando a palavra "anfitrião no dicionário* **[Yon: Personagens de fic trash têm o poder de tirar objetos aleatórios do nada.][Chibi: Eles tiram do cú! Tipo 'porchete', saca?][-Mahou imagina cús com zípers onde cabem todo tipo de objeto aleatório-: Mew, kinojo. .___.]**

O grupo vai adando **[Chibi: Eu li "o grupo vai dando."][Yon: Idem.][-Mahou vai perguntar pro Near se foi ele quem pegou o 'N' sumido-]** até o portão principal da mansão, onde há um papel grudade. **[Yon: Grudade. Agora desembestou a escrever errado. Era só o que faltava.]** Todos se aglomeram em volta pra ler **[Yon: "Sai daqui, sua beesha!" "Aii, deixa eu ler, sua lok!" "Oww! Pisaram no meu joanete!"]**:

**Olá, novos moradores!**

**Sejam bem-vindos à pensão Shirohana. Apreciem o local, na sala de entrada vocês encontrarão as chaves para seus quartos. Caso precisem de algo, toquem o sininho localizado no telhado.**

**- Atenciosamente, a proprietária. [-................-]**

Mello: Certo... E quem é que vai subir no telhado pra tocar um sininho estúpido? ¬¬ **[Mahou: Um grande clichê dos trashes: Personagem questiona que executará certo trabalho tosco e na cena seguinte ele é visto fazendo-o, dizendo algo como "Por que fui perguntar?" ou "Eu e minha boca grande..."]**

Light: Isso é muito suspeito, mesmo... **[Yon: Incrível! Como chegou a essa conclusão???]** Temos uma proprietária misteriosa que nem veio nos dar instruções. **[Mahou: As instruções tão aí no papel, meu amor.]**

E assim, todos entraram, carregando suas malas. **[-Yon dorme-][Chibi: ..."Aí a mala do Light se abre acidentalmente, caindo de dentro calcinhas rendadas, lubrificante, algemas felpudas cor-de-rosa, um vibrador de 30 cm cheio de espinhos, uma fantasia de coelhinha da Playboy..."]**

[Continua...] **[Chibi: AINDA NÃO ACABOU? D8][Mahou: Não... Os outros capítulos ficaram perdidos.][Yon: ALELUIA!]**

Eu sei que tá curtinho e pobre **[Yon: Pobre é pouco, meu bem. Isso aqui tá a favela inteira.]**, mas é só uma introdução (ui). **[Chibi: Essa aí só perde pra mim no duplo sentido!]** Talvez quando começar a fic de verdade **[Yon: Então esta foi a fic de mentira?! Oo]** eu mude para uma narração normal, sem ser em estilo RPG. **[Mahou: Script, você quer dizer.]**

Apesar de eu ser a dona da pensão, não vou aparecer muito. **[Mahou: Engraçado você dizer isso depois de o começo inteiro concentrar-se apenas em você e sua magnífica excentricidade.]** É só que eu tava sem idéia pra quem seria o proprietário xD **[Yon: Que criasse um OC!][Chibi: Nah, essa tem jeito de que faria Mary Sue.]**

**Yon: Ué? Acabou assim? Sem "kissus" ou "até a próxima"? Sem pedidos desesperados de comentários? Oõ**

**Mahou: Que coisa estranha. Bom, ao menos, terminamos o trabalho! /o/**

**Chibi: Vou fumar uma pra comemorar! –sai correndo-**

**Yon: Espera eu! –vai atrás-**

**Mahou: -bate o cartão e sai voando na vassoura-**

**Até a próxima ripagem, povão! ;D**


End file.
